


Art for 'Going Yard'

by sullacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some examples of art created for Going Yard, a Marvel Big Bang fic by Brenda</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This is the love story of shortstop Steve Rogers and pitcher Bucky Barnes, estranged childhood best friends about to be reunited on the same team.<br/>This is a love story about New York's other baseball team, the Avengers, and their quest to claim the National League East division title.<br/>This is a love story about going home and new friends and team bonding and first loves and how the people you're the closest to can also drive you the craziest.<br/> But mostly, this is a love story about baseball and the boys of summer who play it.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Going Yard'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Yard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624516) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



Words can't describe how much fun it was to work with this amazing author for this year's Marvel Bang! She likes embedded graphics as much as I do, and I was honored to create several of the pieces you see inside her story. 

I implore you all to go check out this wonderful fic. It will make you wish it was baseball season all year long. ♥

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
